Generally, communication between the sensors, actuators and programmable automata is provided wire to wire, which represents considerable wiring costs without a real service quality.
The invention relates more particularly to a better adapted communications system which reduces the wiring costs and which permits the connection of all industrial equipment included in a control and checking system and complying with an appropriate standard.
Its objective is to design systems with evolutive modular structures from a limited range of material modules making mass production possible so as to reduce the costs.
This evolutive modular structure must make it possible to respond to a wide range of applications, by software personalization.